Una Oportunidad
by Mar Malfoy
Summary: Este iba a ser un songfic, pero alñfinal resulto ser una pequeña historia. Por favor dejen REVIEWS


Autor marcrazyfan

Ni sailor Moon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y TOEI Animation

**Notas que escribe Seiya.**

Este se supone que  iba a ser  un songfic, basado en la canción "SON DE AMORES"(creo que así Se llama) de Andy & Lucas, pero al final resulto lo que van a leer. Espero que les guste, 

**_Dos  años han pasado desde que yo era el hombre mas feliz del universo...._**

**_desde que me perdía en el azul de tu mirada..._**

**_y el mundo se detenía..._**

**_De aquel muchacho, inquieto, alegre, seguro_**

**Ya no queda nada**

**_Ahora soy solamente la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui_**

**_Cuando junto a ti, yo era  _****_feliz_****_._**

**_La vida continua y yo pues, aquí sigo, vivo mas por inercia que por gusto, como, duermo, entreno y trato de olvidar...te._**

**_       Pero no con muy buenos resultados. Todos han cambiado, pero nadie tanto como yo._**

-Seiya – dijo una voz a su espalda.

El joven que anteriormente siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo semejante a miles de estrellas en sus ojos, cerro súbitamente su cuaderno de notas y miro a los que siempre a considerado su familia y trato (inútilmente) de sonreír.

-Taiki, Yaten. Que bueno que ya regresaron, realmente los extrañaba.

-¿De veras? – pregunto el chico de ojos verdes

-Claro, no tenia con quien pelear.

-Jaja que gracioso hermano.

-No ya enserio les fue bien en su viaje.

-Si, Nada ha cambiado, La tierra sigue igual de hermosa

-Y sus lindos amorcitos como están.?

- Los hermanos Kou se sonrojaron

- Bi, bien – dijo el siempre serio Taiki.

-Todas nos preguntaron por ti, se les hace raro que nunca nos acompañes a visitarlas.

-Yo.. no tengo nada que hacer haya ustedes van a ver a sus novias y yo no voy a ir para hacer un doble mal tercio

-Hay Seiya, son tus amigas ¿no?- lo cuestiono Taiki

-Si, pero no yo no tengo , nada que hacer en la Tierra- Seiya tomo su cuaderno se levanto y dijo antes de irse a su habitación – me da gusto que estén de regreso, y que las chicas se encuentren bien, pero me siento un poco enfermo y me voy a mi cuarto a dormir.

-Hey hay algo que tenemos que decirte, te interesa.- comento Yaten haciendo énfasis en "te interesa"

-Es sobre Serena- continuo Taiki

_-bombón__- _susurró Seiya, pero fingió que no los escuchó y siguió rumbo a su cuarto ya ahí se recostó en su cama, pero, no podía dormir, así que continuo sus notas:

**_Bombón, mi bombón, cuanto te extraño, no sabes cuanto._**

**Mi vida es muy distinta, El Seiya antes y después de ti, son dos personas totalmente diferentes.**

**_Yaten, también ha cambiado, pero no como yo, de ser un tipo engreído, sarcástico y frío a ser un joven alegre y cuando esta con Minako es como un tierno e indefenso corderito. No hay nada que él no daría por ella, la ama mas que a nadie en el mundo (claro no tanto como yo a ti), quien iba a decir que terminarían  juntos, si eran como el agua y el aceite. Y míralos ahora, su relación ya lleva mas de 1 año, y el va cada dos meses a verla._**

**_       Taiki  también cambió mucho desde que las conocimos, ahora es mas extrovertido y hasta hace bromas, cumplió la promesa que le hizo a cierta chica de cabello azul "SIEMPRE CUIDAR SUS SUEÑOS Y SU ROMANCE" Amy ha sido una gran influencia en su vida.  Ellos  tienen menos tiempo juntos, que Yaten y Minako; por que él era muy tímido igual que ella, jaja, recuerdo la cara de mi hermano cuando me contó que fue ella quien se le declaró ._**

****

**_Te contaré un secreto bomboncito, la princesa ya encontró a las que serán sus reemplazos como SAILORS, la decisión fue difícil, pero mis hermanos, quieren estar con sus novias y lo mejor: les van a pedir que se casen con ellos, y bueno solo les quedan seis meses como  guardianes de este planeta._**

**_       Taiki y Yaten se irán a vivir a la Tierra, y quieren que valla con ellos, dicen que te vería  seguido, y eso me haría mucho bien, pero no será así por que tu compartes tu vida con él, y yo, no podría soportarlo, te amo y quiero que seas feliz aunque sea con él, pero no soportaría verte. _**

**_Así  que decidí quedarme aquí como  líder  de las nuevas Sailor Star Lights._**

**_No se tal vez algún día pueda olvidar que me haces tanta falta y deje de soñar  que un día me necesitaras tanto como yo a ti_**__

-El tiene que saberlo Taiki- Refunfuño el ojiverde

-Lo sé Yaten, pero no quiere escucharnos, es mejor dejar que se le pase el mal humor.

-Llevamos 2 años esperando eso- dijo mientras se recostaba en el pasto- Además Tai, esto, lo hará reaccionar y volverá a tener una razón para vivir. ¿No lo crees?

-Si, yo también creo eso, pero es mejor esperar el momento mas adecuado,

-Dentro de Tres meses o 5 o 6 y que mientras tanto, Sery puede cometer cualquier tontería, Minako y las chicas  tienen mucho miedo, no saben que es capas de hacer Serena,  a demás   no la pueden vigilar todo el tiempo. – Yaten, estaba muy preocupado, por su amiga.

-Tienes razón, no podemos dejar que le pase algo, jamás me lo perdonaría.- Taiki compartía la preoupacion de su hermano, pero tenían que pensar las cosas y planear que hacer - También debemos avisarle a la princesa, para adelantar los planes.

-¿Crees que ya habrá escogido a las nuevas Sailors?

-Eso espero. Vamos

 Los 2 Hermanos, se levantaron y buscaron a su princesa, le explicaron lo que sucedía en la Tierra.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no pueden dejar a las chicas solas en esto y mucho menos a la Princesa Serena.- Dijo la Princesa, al enterarse de los problemas en la tierra,  a los que siempre fueron sus guardianas.

-Princesa- comenzó a decir Taiki – Ya encontró a nuestros reemplazos.

-Si, ya están escogidas sus sucesoras.

-Seiya,- comenzó a decir Yaten - yo creo que cuando lo sepa, querrá venir con nosotros.

-Creo que es lo mejor – Dijo tristemente la princesa quien en secreto siempre estuvo enamorada de él -  a demás siempre supe que cuando ustedes se fueran, no pasaría mucho tiempo, para que los siguiera, así que también busque al próxima Sailor Star fighter, por eso no se preocupen.

-Princesa usted ha sido muy buena con nosotros y las chicas – Yaten realmente admiraba la reacción de su princesa.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, - tranquilamente la princesa se levanto del trono y se acerco a ellos- Ustedes jamás se rindieron hasta encontrarme y me ayudaron a reconstruir este planeta y La princesa Serena salvo a Toda la vía Láctea. Creo que se los debo.

-Princesa, le estamos eternamente agradecidos.

-Taiki, Yaten, ya cumplieron su misión aquí es hora de que tengan una vida normal, al lado de sus seres queridos, - observando a los Kou- No se preocupen, aquí estaremos bien , vallan a hablar con Seiya y mañana tendremos listo todo para el nombramiento de las nuevas Sailor Star Lights.

Los chicos, realmente amaban su planeta, y su princesa, pero amaban mas a esas niñas que les habían cambiado la vida y les enseñaron tanto y le debían la vida a Serena, ya que ella, le brindo la Luz que hacia falta en sus corazones.

Caminaron al cuarto de Seiya, pero no estaba allí, así que salieron a buscarlo al lago que estaba cerca de allí su lugar favorito, por que le recordaba a la Tierra.

Cuando lo encontraron:

-Seiya, tenemos que hablar contigo.

-Seiya sabemos que estas aquí- grito Yaten – Sal ya es importante.

-Cuando hablas así suenas como el viejo y gruñón de mi hermano- dijo Seiya desde lo alto de un árbol.

-Baja de ahí Seiya – Ordeno Taiki.

Seiya, bajo de un salto y se paro frente a sus hermanos.

-No sabemos como decirte esto – comenzó a decir Taiki .

-¿Qué tal por el principio?

-No empieces a jugar esto es serio Seiya- dijo en un tono muy seco Yaten

-Ok, ok ya díganme que es eso tan  serio que tiene que decirme.

-Es un problema muy grande.

-Es sobre Sery –Dijeron al mismo Tiempo los Kou.

-Mi bombón esta en peligró, se trata de un nuevo enemigo.

-Es algo peor.

-¿Qué le paso contéstame Taiki?- Dijo tomando a su hermano por el cuello de la chamarra.

-Tranquilo Seiya – Lo calmo Yaten para que soltara a Tai.

-Lo que pasa es que ella, esta muy deprimida, no ha querido salir de su casa en casi tres  semanas, las chicas han ido a visitarla, pero ella, ni siquiera, las mira, se la pasa llorando y viendo el cielo a través de la ventana, no come, ni habla, realmente esta muy mal

-Nosotros también fuimos a verla- continuo Yaten mirando el piso – Pero creo que ni se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, a adelgazado mucho, sus ojos ya no brillan esta como muerta en vida, La luz de la Esperanza dentro de ella se extinguió.

Seiya, escucho cada palabra de sus hermanos, no sabia que hacer, no podía creer que la hermosa Luz de Serena se hubiera apagado, igual que su alegría, algo realmente malo debió pasarle.

-¿Qué .. que le ocurrió? ¿Por qué esta así?

-Darien –  casi en un susurro dijo Taiki.

-¿Qué le hizo ese idiota?

-Mira, Seiya, al poco tiempo de que regresamos, aquí el, se fue a Estados Unidos. A estudiar, se mantenía en contacto, le escribía Serena y de vez en cuando la llamaba, creo que 2 veces fue a verla, por que estaba muy ocupado.

-Dos veces en mas de dos años; Muy ocupado, por favor ustedes van a visitar a sus novias cada dos meses y se quedan allá 1 semana, y ustedes tienen que proteger un planeta, el solamente estudia medicina.- Seiya no podía  creer que Darien, pudiera dejar sola otra vez a Serena.

-Y eso no es todo. –Dijo Yaten

-¿Hay mas?

-El regreso apenas el mes pasado, y no le aviso a Serena y pues

-El estúpido ese, regresó si pero con su esposa y su pequeño hijo – interrumpió violentamente Yaten.

A  Seiya esas palabras, le cayeron como un balde de agua fría y resonaban en su mente – ¿Están seguros? – Pregunto.

-Sery y Las chicas lo vieron en un centro comercial.

-No se a lo mejor ellas y mi bombón mal interpretaron las cosas- Seiya necesitaba una explicación lógica, no podía creer que alguien fuera capas de lastimar de esa manera a la mujer mas buena de toda la galaxia.

-No Seiya, Cuando se encontraron, Serena, pensó que talvez era una amiga o algo así. – Explico Taiki- Pero al verse descubierto,

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_-_**Darien, mi amor ¿por que no avísate que venias? ¿ cuando llegaste?- grito serena colgándose del brazo del hombre que mas amaba

-¿Mi amor? – Dijo una mujer mas o menos de la misma edad del joven príncipe de la Tierra, ella era alta, morena de ojos miel, y cabello castaño, ella traía cargando a un bebe, era un lindo niño, de ojos azules y profundos y cabello castaño  - ¿Darien quien es esta niñita?

-Yo soy

-Una amiga, una vieja amiga, - intervino Darien -Kaori, espérame en la cafetería ahorita te alcanzó.

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes. – Kaori, beso a Darien y se retir

Ese era el colmo del descaró pensó Serena, Primero esa tipa, la llamó niñita, luego Darien no le dijo que ella era su novia y su futura esposa y ahora, le había "robado"  un beso a SU Darien

-Serena tenemos que hablar- Empezó Darien zafando su brazo de los de Serena.

-Claro que tenemos que hablar, Darien. Quien era esa tipa y por que no le dijiste quien era yo cuando te pregunto.

Darien, se notaba molesto con esa conversación- Primero Kaori, no es ninguna Tipa ella es ... mi Esposa.

-¿Qué?- Serena, no entendía , simplemente sintió como su corazón se rompía en 1000 pedazos .

-Si Serena , ella es mi esposa, y el bebe es mi hijo se llama Hiroyuki.

-No es cierto, Darien, no es cierto.

-Si Serena, es cierto, me casé hace 1 año – Una bofetada, no lo dejo terminar – Lo  merezco, debí decírtelo, lo siento – Darien,  agacho la mirada, sabia que había lastimado a la mujer que alguna vez había amado y protegido.

-¿Por qué Darien? Yo te amo, ¿y todo lo que hemos vivido y luchado por lo nuestro? - Soltando se a llorar - Tu y yo teníamos un futuro juntos

-Lo siento Serena, Tu eres apenas una jovencita inmadura, jamás entendiste mis prioridades, Kaori es una Mujer excepcional y, pues que quieres que te diga me enamore, - Serena se disponía darle otra bofetada, pero esta vez el le agarró la mano - Serena, entiéndelo,  no te hagas mas daño, lo nuestro, estaba basado en la vida de Endimión y Serenity, pero yo soy Darien Chiba y me enamore de otra mujer  es tan difícil de entender.

-Cínico, yo Te amaba de verdad, como puedes hacerme esto ¿Por qué?.

-Lo siento Serena, ojala puedas perdonarme y ser feliz con alguien que te merezca mas que yo- Darien soltó la mano de Serena,  dio la vuelta y se fue.

-DARIEEEEEEENN!!!! – Grito Serena tirandose al piso.

Las chicas, habían observado todo, y corrieron al lado de su amiga.

-Sery, tranquila- Dijo Minako, abrazándola y  tratando de calmarla.

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué? – repetía una y otra vez Serena.

-Es un idiota no te merece – Lita realmente estaba muy enojada, eso no se quedaría así.

-Si Sere, tu vales mucho.

-Amy tiene razón Serena, Déjalo, no vale la pena- Raye no pudo decir otra cosa, para reconfortar a su amiga.

 FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Lo mataré. – Se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Seiya

-Haruka, ya le dio una  lección.

-¿Qué?

-Creías que se iba a que dar tan tranquila, cuando supiera lo que le hizo ese idiota a Serena- Dijo Taiki.

-Si le dio una paliza, - comenzó a decir Yaten – Y como Darien  sabía que no lo iban a dejar en paz ni Haruka, ni las demás, se volvió a ir del país, nadie sabe a donde.

-Lo encontraré y lo matar

-Seiya, no deberías pensar en eso.

-El lastimo a mi BOMB"N- Grito Seiya al borde de la histeria

-Yaten tiene Razón Seiya, no deberías pensar en ese imbesil, si no en que TU bombón te necesita, solamente tu puedes ayudarla.

-Tengo que ir la Tierra, Necesito hablar con la Princesa, para..

-Tranquilo, nosotros ya lo hicimos, mañana entregaremos nuestros poderes alas nuevas sailors y viajaremos al Tierra.

-Si Seiya- murmuró Yaten – en ese estado no podrías ayudarla.

-Cierto.

En la tierra, una joven, quien anteriormente contagiaba con su alegría a todos los que la rodeaban, ahora parecía vivir en otro mundo, y se veía muy triste, no podía contener las lagrimas. – Darien- susurró – Por que?- alzo su mirada asía el cielo nocturno, la Luna, parecía estar cubierta por un velo, lo que la hacia menos brillante, y observo, tres estrellas fugaces atravesando el cielo, recordó, que cuando ves una y pides un deseo se hace realidad, ella había  visto tres estrellas, así que podía pedir tres deseos.- Deseo ya no amarlo, ni odiarlo- fuel el primer deseo – Quiero que él sea feliz con su hijito – el segundo – y quiero tener otra oportunidad para ser feliz – Serena, sintió liberarse un poco, se levanto de la cama, fue al baño, se lavo, la cara, y se vio fijamente, al espejo - Será difícil, pero lo voy a lograr, no estoy sola,- pensó es un amigas, en  la vez que conoció a Haruka, y la confundió con un hombre y además ella y Mina pensaron que  Michiru era su novia, la cara que pusieron todas cuando supieron que Haruka era una muy varonil CHICA, También recordó todos los consejos que siempre le daba  Setsuna, la dama del Tiempo, tiempo, era lo que ella necesitaba para que su corazón sanara ,pensó en todo lo que la pequeña Hotaru tubo que vivir, para ser feliz; pero al final ahora las cuatro tenían una peculiar pero muy unida familia. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Raye, lo mucho que admiraba a Amy aún antes de hacerse amigas, la rica comida de Lita y en la alegría de Minako, muy parecida ala de ella, sabia que ellas nunca la abandonarían y en su rostro se dibujo un leve pero sincera sonrisa, salió del baño y se acostó a Dormir como hacia tanto tiempo no la hacia, descanso mucho, con una sola idea, "MAÑANA SERA UN NUEVO DÏA"

Minako, no podía dormir no dejaba de pensar, en su amiga, se sentía muy mal no le gustaba verla así no a ella, el sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Quién será el inconsciente que toca de esa manera a esta hora?- Minako, abrió la puerta, y se quedo atónita, no podía creer lo que veía.

Un nuevo día, pensó, Serena cuando un rayito de sol la acariciaba, se levantó, y se fue a dar un buen baño, cuando salió encontró a Luna quien la estaba buscando – Serena que bueno que te levantaste - dijo la gata.

-Buenos días Luna- Sonrió la rubia

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Algo- respondió – pero ya no quiero quedarme a llorar toda mi vida.

-SE puede- pregunto una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Serena reconoció enseguida la voz y sabia que no había venido sola, por que escucho muchos murmullos- Adelante Raye- dijo mientras se secaba el cabello.

Raye abrió ala puerta y las cuatro jóvenes recién llegadas abrazaron a su princesa al verla levantada.

-Serena. Que gusto verte de pie.

-Si gracias por todo chicas- dijo la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo. Pero necesito un favor de cada una de ustedes.

-Lo que quieres Sery- dijo Amy

-Bueno, primero, muero de hambre- Todo se quedo en silencio un segundo- Lita, podrías cocinar algo para mi por favor, extraño tu comida.

-Claro Serena, ahora vuelvo- Lita corrió escaleras abajo para pedirle permiso a Mama ikuko para usar su cocina, esta al saber que su hija por fin probaría bocado, no se negó a que Lita la usara.

De regreso en el cuarto- Amy- continuo serena

-si pídeme lo que quieras.

-Bueno es un favor a largo plazo, podrías ayudarme a ponerme al corriente con la escuela.

-Claro Serena,

-¿Qué?- exclamo la sailor de Fuego

-hay Raye, ya vas empezar a molestarme.

-Lo siento.

-Bueno, solo por eso, tu nos vas a prestar tu casa.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno quiero ver a las otras chicas y no se pensé que podríamos vernos para cenar ahí.

-De acuerdo yo iré a llamar alas chicas, ven Amy ayúdame- Las dos jóvenes salieron del cuarto para hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

-Bueno Mina, sola faltas tu?

-¿YO?- dijo Minako

-Si tu, quiero que me ayudes ,que ahora TU me contagies un poco de tu alegría no dejes que vuelva a caer por favor.

-Lo juro Sere, nunca te dejare sola.

Lita llego con un suculento desayuno para Serena quien practicante lo devoro, la sailor del Trueno, se sintió feliz de que su amiga recuperara el apetito.

-Ya llame a las chicas y las cite en mi casa las 7 esta bien.

-Haruka dijo que pasaría por ti.- continuo Amy

-Que bien- dijo Serena, mientras disfrutaba la deliciosa comida de Lita.

Las chicas rieron y conversaron todo el día de sus momentos mas felices, claro cuidando de no recordar a cierto Príncipe de la Tierra, una a una, se retiraron las chicas a prepararse para su mini-fiesta de la noche, Serena, trato de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo y espero a que llegara Haruka por ella. Muy puntual, se presento Haruka por su princesa.

-Haruka. – dijo Serena sonriendo y abrazando a su "amigo"

-Me da muchísimo gusto verte  mejor.- le entrego una bella flor, ella había pensado en una rosa pero se arrepintió y compro una orquídea

-Que linda esta, Gracias Haruka.- dijo recibiendo la cajita de cristal donde estaba la flor y entregándosela después a su mamá para que la cuidara, mientras ella no estaba.

Haruka escolto a Serena hasta el Templo Hikawa donde ya las esperaban todas las senshis.

-Princesa - corrió Hotaru a abrazar a Serena.

-Serena te tenemos un pequeño regalo,- dijo Minako y las demás asintieron y sonrieron en complicidad con la sailor de la belleza y el amor.

Setsuna después de saludarla le vendo los ojos  y la guió a una silla.

-No te la quites de acuerdo. – Dijo Raye

-De acuerdo - Serena estaba muy emocionada

La música suave de un piano acompañado por un violín y dos guitarras comenzó a sonar , y una voz que inmediatamente reconoció empezó a cantar.

_Perdona si pregunto por como te encuentras_

_Pero me han comentado que te han visto sola_

_Llorando por las calles en altas horas_

_Hay como una loca,loca,loca._

Serena se quito la mascada de los ojos y vi Haruka en el piano a michiru tocando su violín a, Yaten y Taiki con las guitarras y por ultimo  a Seiya, quien levemente le sonrió.

_Comentan que tu niño a ti te ha dejado_

_Que no existe consuelo para tanto llanto_

_Que solo una amiga esta a tu lado_

_No llores mas mi niña, niña, niña_

La Princesa de La Luna no, podía creer que el chico que tiempo atrás tanto la había ayudado a quien consideraba su mejor amigo y su apoyo estuviera ahí delante de ella.

_Son de amores_

_Amores que matan_

_Amores que ríen, amores que lloran_

_Amores que amargan_

_Son de Amores_

_Amores que engañan_

_Amores que agobian, amores juegan_

_Amores que faltan aaaa__._

Taiki y Yaten se une a los coros 

_Deja de llorar_

_Y piensa que algún día un niño te dar_

_Toda esa fantasía Eso y mucho mas_

_Por que tu no estas loca, loca, loca._

_Deja de llorar_

_Y sécate esas lagrimillas de cristal_

_Que el tiempo  volverá seguro a rescatar_

_Toda esa fantasía fantasía ._

Seiya se  acerca mas a Serena y se arrodillo a su lado, ella tubo que contener la respiración, para no llorar.

_Comentan que ya no te  pones esa ropa_ _Que te favorecía y te hacia tan mona_ _Y que esa ilusiones que tenias entes_

_Se las tragó la luna, luna, luna._

Serena, ya no podía ver nada mas en ese momento parecía que no existía nadie  en el mundo solamente Seiya quien la abrazaba con su voz.

_Tu crees que eres la sombra de tu propia sombra_ _Tu crees que eres la lluvia que chispa y agobia_ _Piensa que tu vales mas que esta historia_

_y no te veas sola  sola sola_

_Y en tu corazón no hay calor ni fri_ _Es como un dolor o un escalofri_ _Y hasta tu propia alma crees que es tu enemigo_

_Y eso que vive contigo._

Seiya tomo la mano de Serena la Levanto de la silla y la miro fijamente a

los ojos

_Son de amores_ _Amores que matan_ _Amores que ríen, amores que lloran_ _Amores que amargan_ _Son de Amores_ _Amores que engañan_ _Amores que agobian, amores juegan_

_Amores que faltan aaaa._

Taiki y Yaten se une a los coros 

_Deja de llorar_ _Y piensa que algún día un niño te dar_ _Toda esa fantasía Eso y mucho mas_

_Por que tu no estas loca, loca, loca._

_Deja de llorar_ _Y sécate esas lagrimillas de cristal_ _Que el tiempo  volverá seguro a rescatar_

_Toda esa fantasía fantasía ._

     La música ya casi no se oye y Sere se arroja a los brazos de Seiya, siempre, se pregunto por que no había acompañado a Yaten y Taiki en sus frecuentes visitas a Tokio, llego a pensar que ya no la quería, pero ahora que lo necesitaba el estaba ahí, lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras lloraba y murmuraba – Tonto, me hacías mucha falta te extrañe, tonto-

-Yo también te extrañe mucho bombón, - dijo acariciándole el cabello - Pero ya no llores estoy aquí contigo ahora y nunca mas me te dejare sola, ninguno de nosotros lo hará, Lo Prometo.

-Seiya, Seiya.

-Si bombón soy yo y nunca mas me iré de tu lado.

Una nube negra en el cielo sigue su camino y poco a poco deja a asomarse a la Luna que ahora brilla en todo su esplendor iluminando las calles de Juban, mientras por fin Serena se siente segura en los brazos de  Seiya, él haría hasta lo imposible para que  ella volviera a sonreír y se enamorara de él. Ahora, podrían rescribir su destino Juntos.

FIN


End file.
